ms_garmons_ethics_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Week Thirteen Wiki/@comment-38186434-20190404225120
To the Students of this Class: It's apparent that some of the people on this discussion are not putting very much effort into the posts they put on here. It's kind of sad that some of you students are taking advantage of the kindness of our professor that allows us to listen to these podcasts and post our comments without any specific requirements on posts. The fact that many of you are putting only one or two vague sentences without even checking your grammar points to the fact that you aren't actually listening to the podcast. You are trying to cut corners because you think that you will be able to do so and get away with it. Get a grip. You're in a criminal justice class, probably hoping to do some line of work involving law enforcement, so put some work into it. On the Post this Week: Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I would like to point out a few things I found interesting from the podcast this week. I noticed this week, that Jordan Smith is reporting from a very opinionated point of view. To quote a passage which shows directly what I'm talking about she says, "Yeah, we knew what he was saying. A bunch of *****hit. I mean, certainly the cops play it close to the vest in the days and weeks following a murder. That makes perfect sense. But nearly two decades later? That makes no sense at all. In cases as cold as this, cops usually welcome some help to shake out tips and new leads. But apparently the GBI is fine with where things are." The police department actually reminds me quite a bit of a fire department that responds in the area that my house is in. Since I was looking to volunteer at a local fire department and knew that this department, in particular, wasn't very professional, I chose to go a more professional one. To note a few things that I have seen while helping this fire department on calls: Instead of uniforms they wear whatever they feel like: this means shorts, jeans, skirts, and tie-dyed shirts are all allowable on a fire scene where your house may be burning. Also, I have seen several individuals chewing tobacco and smoking on the residence where they've been called to. In addition to all of this, since they do not always know what they are doing, our department is called to come and help them as well. I hear of this kind of unprofessionalism in this police department as well. It isn't the same kind of emergencies, but it's still human lives in danger. It's interesting to hear that Hercules Brown confessed to murdering Bennet and Browning, but I'm curious as to why he didn't confess to this murder? It seems that since Adel is usually a quiet little town and that this murder happened very near to the other ones that the police should've been able to make the link if they had any kind of common sense. What do you guys think? You can comment on this and what I said in the beginning if you would like. Thanks and I hope you guys have a wonderful week! Work hard on this week's wiki! Set a goal for yourselves!